1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an aqueous preparation of an anti-allergic drug, and specifically, to an aqueous preparation, particularly an eye drop, a nasal drop or a paint, comprising a pyrido[1,2-a]pyrimidine compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pyrido[1,2-a]pyrimidine compounds are described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. 242682/1987, 183581/1988 and 246375/1988 and are known to have a strong action of inhibiting Leukotriene D.sub.4 which is a typical active substance of a slow reacting substance of anaphylaxis (SRS-A) and to suppress or prevent conditions of allergic reactions such as SRS-A induced I-type allergic rhinitis.